


Happy Birthday, Baby Girl

by The_Grey_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doggy Style, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, the reader just turned 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Angel/pseuds/The_Grey_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for tumblr user ilostmyshoe-79’s SPN-Sutra Challenge. I think tumblr ate my ask so I’m gonna choose ‘doggy style’. I really hope that’s okay. Also inspired by this lovely anon who messaged kittenofdoomage. I also wanna thank the-american-witch for beta reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Baby Girl

  
  


It had taken you weeks to convince the boys to come to your birthday sleepover. Maybe 18 was too old for birthday parties or sleepovers but you didn’t care. Being in a family of hunters meant you didn’t make many friends, so you wanted to celebrate with the few you had.

“Guys don’t have sleepovers. ” Dean had complained. “Especially not with  _ girls _ !” You’d rolled your eyes at him and explained you also had male friends. Sam was a little more open about it but his big brother had quite the influence on him. Whatever Dean decided, the younger Winchester would follow.

You were grinning as you greeted your friends. They were carrying presents, wrapped in colorful paper and, as much as you wanted to know what was in them, there was something you were more excited to see. Or rather, someone.  _ John _ Winchester, the boys’ father. You had had a crush on him since you'd hit puberty and the fact that he was way older than you didn't bother you. If anything, it made him even more attractive. 

Your heart skipped a beat when you heard the familiar purr of the Impala and you really hoped John was driving it. You rushed outside, much to your friends’ amusement, and waited for the boys to get out. 

“Happy birthday, Y/N!” Sam got out to hug you, smiling brightly, and you gladly hugged him back. The boy may have only been 14 but he was getting taller than you.

Dean came out from behind the wheel and flashed you a grin. Your heart sank a bit as you realized their father would probably not be coming but you tried to hide it. “Hey, Y/N, dad had to finish something up but he said he'd be there for cake.” 

 

*****

 

Soon dinner time came, then the chocolate cake and then the presents, but still no John. You hid your disappointment the best you could and sat in the living room to opens the packages.

The first one was wrapped in pink and it was from Kylie, the closest thing you had to a best friend. Of course, she'd gotten you some mascara and eyeliner, cause ‘you needed to girl up a bit’. Dean snickered at that and you threw the wrapping paper at him with a glare, which only made him laugh. The next one was from your friend Mark, the gayest guy you'd ever met, and who was not so subtly checking Sam out. He was giving you a copy of  _ Good Omens _ , you'd been wanting to read it forever. 

Your parents got you a bow and quiver that had been in your family for generations and some silver-tipped arrows. Next were the boys and their newspaper-wrapped present. You didn't care what they'd wrapped it in but you could tell they were feeling a bit bad for not having pretty paper. You gave them a reassuring smile as you opened it and gasped softly as you saw the beautiful leather bound journal.

“It's from dad, too.” Sam explained and the brothers chuckled as you hugged them tight.

“Thank you, guys! That must have cost a fortune…” They simply shrugged like it was no big deal.

 

*****

 

The bunch of you were sleeping on mattresses in the basement. Well, your friends were, they'd fallen asleep after chatting for a few hours. You, however, hadn't been able to relax enough to sleep. 

With a sigh, you got up and silently went upstairs to get yourself a glass of water. You were looking into the fridge for a snack when you felt a pair of arms wrapping around you. Your hunter instincts kicked in and you went to elbow whoever was behind you in the ribs but they stopped you. 

Then the smell hit you -- leather, gunpowder and smoke -- and you knew who it was. “Down, girl...” John chuckled, turning you around, and you both smiled. “Sorry I'm late.” He said in a soft, deep voice.

“It… it's okay…” You shivered a little at how close he was standing to you. “I'm glad you could make it, I…”

The older hunter gently placed a strand of hair behind your ear, which was also new. He'd never been that  _ familiar _ with you, he always kept some kind of distance, never touched you unless he had no choice. So, what was that all about? 

“You what, sweetheart?” John asked quietly. “Did you miss me?” You nodded sheepishly in reply. “I missed you too…” His voice was barely above a whisper as he cupped your cheek in his large, calloused hand. You stood there, confused, and were about to say something, to ask him what was going on, but he cut you off. “I know… I know this is coming out of nowhere but I couldn't tell you before and I can't keep hiding it.”

“Hiding what, John?” You breathed out.

“This.” The man cupped your other cheek and kissed you. It was soft but demanding and and you froze for a second. He must have thought you didn’t feel the same because he pulled away and took a step back. “Shit… I’m sorry, Y/N, I–” You got on your tiptoes and kissed him hard to shut him up.

John got the message and propped you up on the kitchen counter, deepening the kiss. His hands roamed up and down your arms as yours clung to the collar of his jacket like your were afraid he’d disappear if you let go. He moved his hand to the front of your shirt and went to unbutton it but he seemed to hesitate for a few moments.

“It’s okay, John… ” You whispered against his lips. “I… I want this, I want you.” You kissed along his jaw and down his neck, making him hum in content and press his body closer to yours, his arousal quite evident.

John slowly unbuttoned your pajama shirt and gently kissed every inch of skin he revealed. "I wanna take my time, baby girl... Wanna do this right but we can't risk waking up anyone." You hummed softly and went to tell him you didn't care but he gently sucked one of your nipples into his mouth, cutting you off. He swirled his tongue around the hardened nub, moving on to the other one too quickly to your liking before letting go and kneeling down. “You gotta be quiet, now.” He whispered, hooking his fingers into the waistband of your pants. “Think you can do that, baby girl?” You nodded frantically and that was all he needed. 

In one movement, John pulled off your pants and underwear, and spread your thighs. He groaned in appreciation at how wet you were for him already and licked a broad stripe up your slit. Your hands flew to grab his hair as he teased and sucked on your clit. He ate you out like a man starved, fucking you with his tongue, his hands holding your thighs apart and it wasn't long till you felt pressure building in your lower belly.

“John…” You panted, pulling on his short locks and making him groan. “I'm gon--” He slid a thick finger inside you and you had to bite your bottom lip to keep quiet. He curled his finger and slowly rubbed the tip against your sweet-spot as he sucked on your clit, and it was all you needed. You came hard and fast, biting down on your fist so you didn't scream his name.

He barely gave you a few seconds to calm down before he pulled you off the counter, spun you around and bent you over the kitchen counter. You gasped softly as you heard him undo his belt and pants. “You sure you want this, baby girl?” John whispered in your ear, rubbing his hard cock against your wet pussy. You nodded, whimpering softly and he slowly pushed into you, only stopping when he was all the way in. He held your hips tight enough to leave bruises and rested his forehead in the crook of your neck. “You feel so good, sweetheart… So warm and tight…” John gave a sharp thrust and groaned lowly. “Oh yeah… Such a perfect little pussy…”

You bit your first again and it muffled your moans and whimpers. This wasn't your first time but John longer and thicker than the guys you'd been with before. And none of them had made you cum like he did. He set a slow, hard pace, grunting in your ear. 

“Fuck… I ain't gonna last long, baby…” He panted and you knew you weren't going to, either. “Do I need to pull out?” 

You shook your head and pulled your fist away. “Pill…” You breathed before biting back down. John started going faster and slipped a hand between you and the counter to rub quick circles over your clit. It only took you a few seconds to stumble over the edge and he followed you after a few thrusts. He bit down on your shoulder to keep quiet and you whimpered in your fist as waves after waves washed over your body, your vision going white.

“Happy birthday, baby girl.” You heard him say before you passed out.

*****

You woke up in your bed the next morning, feeling achy all over. You smiled as you remembered the events of the past night. That had definitely been your best birthday ever. 

And under your pillow, there was a note saying: ‘This doesn't have to be a one time thing if you want.’

  
  
  



End file.
